ExotheBosses Reviewer Picked 1,2 and 3-shots
by ExotheBoss
Summary: I think the title is clear. also IMMAH BACK HERP TO THE DERP!
1. Chapter 1

_Just read it… (enjoy)_

Why I'm Back

One day, ExotheBoss (The Author) was derping around. He was eating a grilled cheese sandwich when he secretary, Pat, rushed in.

"Sir- I have some important visitors waiting out-"

"Hey, I got an idea! Why don't I keep procrastinating and lose all of my reviewers until they de-sub?!"

"Umm… what?"

"Just leave I have better things to do."

"I-I-I don't know about that," the tux wearing blonde stammered.

The (stupid) author waved him off lazily. Emphasize LAZILY.

He continued to nom on his grilled cheese. He also failed to hear his secretary leave and important visitors enter. He did hear the gun clicking, though.

ExotheBoss whirled around, wide-eyed.

"What the heck is going on?" he asked, then he noticed who it was, "You?!"

"Yes, I'm surprised you still remember me," said the owner of the gun coldly.

"I never forgot it's just I've been busy."

"Right, busy." Said Exo the Assassin. He checked the magazine of the handgun.

A few other figures stepped out behind him.

"Do you remember us?" asked the Trinity trio in unision.

"Or me?" Naughtia asked whacking her orb Staff in her hand, effectively scaring the crap out of the author.

"Or any of us?" asked The Boss and the rest of the submitted OC's from KIU Adventure.

"Heh…heh…I'm screwed," the author said, barely audible.

"No, you've screwed us," Exo said.

"Yeah, we've been trapped in time for months," The Boss agreed.

"And don't you dare say you were busy," Kiyuga growled.

"Yeah, we saw your soccer games," Ixchel agreed, "By the way, your team sucks."

"Well, I could start writing," the nervous author suggested.

Boss went into fiery-demon-mode.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S TOO LATE! WE'VE ALREADY BEEN FORGOTTEN THROUGH TIME EROSION!"

"I'll fix this! I promise!" the author yelped, "JUST DON'T KILL ME!"

"We'll see…" the OC's said leaving. Pit grabbed ExotheBoss's grilled cheese on the way out while simultaneously punching him out.

Hours later, the terrified author went to his computer, typed this in the third person, and gave his secretary a raise (questionable). AND THEY (MIGHT) LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER. DA END.

_Herp derp. I'm back and worse than ever. Please look for the upcoming chapter of the KIU log for what I'm going to do next also I have updated my chapter on the KIU Adventure. For a while actually… you probably are disgusted at me so much that you don't review. I get it. If you come back and review THANK YOU, if not I understand… Finally, this will be my new viewer submitted story where you, the reviewers, pick a game that your OC, Exo and any other characters can play. try to pick games i can make into at max three-shots. (three chapters) Keep Readin'!_


	2. LOZ Minecraft Hunger Games

Gnat1's and Key2destne's Suggestion(s)

_HEYO! This goes to Gnat1 and Ixchel with their combined suggestion. Enjoy!_

Exo was sitting by his computer, playing Minecraft with Ixchel. Cloak was sitting nearby playing Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D.

"Alright, the mod's almost done downloading," Exo said while killing a creeper.

"Cool, then we can play the hunger games in Minecraft," Ixchel said while mining diamonds.

Cloak stared intensely at the screen. He was in The Gauntlet and dying. He had half a heart left. A bead of sweat slowly rolled down his forehead. Suddenly, his L button wouldn't work and Link was crushed by one of Bongo Bongo's hands.

Cloak swore and threw the game system across the room. It connected with Exo's skull halfway through its pointless journey.

"OW! Watch it!" Exo yelled. No one noticed some black smoke steal some game memory from Cloak's 3DS and fly into Exo's laptop.

Suddenly, there was a tone from the computer. Exo checked the screen.

"It's done downloading!"

"Awesome! Now make a world with it," Ixchel said.

Cloak watched over Exo's shoulder since he now was using the lazy rule. (If you can't reach it, you don't need it.)

Suddenly, the screen lit up. Phrases from the Minecraft home screen flew by while the LOZ theme played loudly. Suddenly, pictures of Katniss and Peeta (ugh) flew by.

"WHAT THE-" and they were sucked into the computer.

DARKNESS

"…"

"60, 59, 58," said a voice.

Exo found himself standing on a pedestal from the hunger games. The cornucopia gleamed brightly with its golden coat.

To his right, Ixchel was looking around. To his left, Ganondorf(?!) was glaring at Link who was on the other side of the circle of pedestals. Zelda was also there, but next to Claok who was a few pedestals away. Cato and Clove were glaring at Exo.

"11,** 10, 9, 8, 7, 6**…" the countdown continued.

Exo swore under his breath and stared at Ixchel. Ixchel's empathy kicked in and he relayed Exo's short plan to Cloak who nodded and whispered it to Zelda. They didn't want Ganon (I'm just going to call him that. He's not in final boss mode unless that image is funny to you) to come with them, being the main antagonist and all.

The horn sounded. Ganon disintegrated the first tribute that moved. Most of the tributes grabbed something and ran after seeing that display. The cornucopia blood bath began and Exo's group had nothing to do with it. They had to knock Link out to prevent him from having the "Final Battle" with Ganon without a legendary and magical sword.

Exo had a diamond sword and leather armor. Cloak had a chain chest plate, chain leggings, and chain boots. He also had a bow with a mysterious glow and one arrow. Zelda had nothing because she thought her wisdom was enough. Ixchel had two iron axes and a mix of gold, leather, and chain armor. Exo grabbed Link full iron armor and a glowing gold sword.

Some extras- sorry tributes without names- died at the hand of other tributes, but mostly Ganon. Ganon had unfortunately teamed up with the careers after annihilating a few of them. Derp.

Link woke up and grunted.

"Oh yeah you never talk. It just says you do," Cloak thought aloud.

Link gave him a confused look. Exo and Ixchel finished taking inventory and getting some nom-noms. Zelda had finished a lecture on how she's smarter than them because she has the tri-force of wisdom and to which Cloak argued…

"Then why do you always get captured in LOZ games?"

Zelda was furious because she did not know how to reply and she did not know what LOZ 'Games' were. She thought she knew everything, btw.

Suddenly, the poison from the berries that Zelda said were perfectly healthy kicked in and she dropped like a rock. Ganon exploded out of nowhere and touched her hand.

"It's mine! I have the Tri-force of Wisdom!" he yelled. Then he noticed an enraged Link. Link sliced Ganon with his glowing sword and Ganon was blasted back, caught on fire, and unaffected by bane of anthropods.

Exo stared at Link's sword.

"AWESOME!" Link's barely used voice croaked.

"Oh yeah, he's a child at heart," Cloak announced.

"Dude, that wasn't childish… THAT WAS AWESOME!" Ixchel exclaimed.

"Ixchel can lead us on. We'll stay as a group still. We better move on. Ganon did not seem to like that," Exo said.

EOC

_What do you think? Please say if I need to tweak in reviews. Stupid hurricane… Keep Readin'!_


	3. LOZ Minecraft Hunger Games 2

_Getting down to the wire here… Almost didn't have time to upload before the only computer in this house that actually serves my purpose was used until midnight. I know a lot of people update around midnight or later put that ain't me. I enjoy the activity of sleeping. Enjoy!_

LOZ Minecraft Hunger Games part 2!

Link was in a tree looking for more bonus chests.

He spotted one hidden in some leaves and jumped into that tree. He opened the chest.

Dudududududududududududududu dududuDAHDAHDAHDAH! You got 1 useless item.

Link frowned at the lapis lazuli in his hands. He chucked it over his head. Exo glared up with a blue splotch on his face now.

Link stifled a laugh and gave a thumbs-down to Ixchel. Ixchel nodded. No more useful things.

Meanwhile…

Cato and Clove had teamed up with Ganon and we're surprised when their new ally had been blasted across the arena. They chased after him and saw a tribute running for his life. A blast of magic followed by maniacal laughter silenced the tribute's scream.

"Oh shut it!" Cato yelled at Ganon.

"FOOLISH MORTAL! YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A TONE?"

"Yeah! Your hogging all the kills!"

"Oh that's all you wanted?" Ganon asked confusedly.

"Um… yes?" Clove said unsurely.

"But… we… you were supposed to be terrified and then you would run or we would have _**THE FINAL BATTLE!**_" Ganon said disappointedly.

"What are you blabbing about?" Clove said.

"Yeah, we got to get a move on. There are some sort of new Mutts sent in like that green one behind Clov-"

"THATSSSS A NICE LIFE YOU HAD THERE!" said the 'green mutt'.

BOOOOM!

There was a cannon blast after that. Cato facepalmed. Ganon was unamused.

"Well, there ghoes another member of our team," Cato said into his hand.

This seemed to snap Ganon out of it.

"W-what happened to the others on our team?" Ganon asked.

"Well, you eviscerated Frank, Shannon listened to that Zelda girl for a second and stepped on a land mine, Bob was shot by a skeleton, Neil was sniped by the guy with glasses on that team, and you just blasted Phillip!" Cato said at first but was screaming by the end of this rant.

"Well, now your just making me feel bad. Anyway, I will lead this team on to VICTORY!" Ganon said proudly, "Who is left that we can team up with?"

"No… one… everyone else… IS… **DEAD!**" Cato seethed.

Suddenly, something flew through the air and splatted on Cato's face.

"Augh! THE BLKUE STINGS MY EYES!" he yelled.

"Hmm… I guess lapis does have a use," Exo mumbled.

Cato was shot by Exo.

Cannon fire.

Gannon turned with fire in his eyes.

"YOU!" he said glaring at Link.

"Um, dude? It's smite time," Cloak informed Link.

"Yeah, now would be a nice time to destroy the evil death wizard," Ixchel commented.

"Good thing I had no life for those seven years that you disappeared in! I now know how to hack Minecraft!" Ganon declared unexpectedly.

Gamemode Creative set for BR0NY'54LIF3.

"Brony's for life?" Exo said making everything anticlimactic.

"AUGH! NO MATTER! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Ganon cried.

He summoned zombies and skeletons. He got full diamond armor. Lastly, he got a God Sword!

Exo then remember that he was in charge of the server that he installed this mod to.

_Derp! I can just ban him._

He imagined banning Ganon in his head. Nothing happened.

Ixchel saw what wasn't working.

"Link, tri-force smite him now!" he ordered the blonde hero.

Link hit Ganon at the same time Exo imagined banning him.

"NO! The chains!"

Ganon was banned for hacking. The ban hammer has spoken!

GAME OVER!

Exo felt himself lifting through time and space. He was back in his room in the palace. Cloak picked up his 3DS and saw that the credits were rolling. Ixchel looked at the other two.

"What just happened?" they all asked at once. They never discussed it because Palutena called out,

"Dinnertime!"

The three warriors ran for the kitchen shoving and hip-checking each other on the way down.

EOC

_Done done do-done! Next oneshot please! Keep Readin'!_


	4. Slender Insanity

_Time to type. Again. Slender ftw (even though I now can't sleep after playing it. Jk lol). I have not forgotten KIU. At all. It's all I've been worrying about. Don't worry. I am updating it soon. I'm worried because I fear that I'll have lost a lot of OC owners and they won't notice the new story because I'm making the second part a whole new story. I already miss some reviewers… *sob* enjoy…_

Exo was once again playing on his computer. He had apparently learned nothing from his last experience about playing on magical computers.

"Time to scare myself," he muttered as he opened up Slender.

He hit play on normal mode when the world stretched, fluctuated, and returned to almost normal.

Exo was not in front of his computer. He was in a dark forest or park or whatever.

He looked around and picked up a flashlight.

"Oh no…" he mumbled. He realized with fear that he was in Slender.

He took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down.

"There is only one way to get out," he told himself, "I have to find those pages."

He began walking to the forest on high alert. He reached a huge tree. A paper was on the side of it.

It said in huge letters that appeared to have been gouged into the paper:

"_**LEAVE ME ALONE!"**_

Exo shuttered and moved on after stuffing the paper into his pocket. He thought he heard something so he walked a little faster.

He came upon a truck and decided to see what was inside. Nothing. It was as if someone had cleaned the truck of any loose objects. Exo moved on.

Up ahead, a building appeared. It was like a maze inside.

Exo was covering his eyes every time he turned a corner. He reached the end of the maze and found a paper.

It had an image of a stick figure in a suit with no face and read:

"_**NO EYES"**_

Exo did a happy-dance on the inside after picking up the page. Then he looked up.

"AAAAAAAHHH! GO AWAY!" he screamed before running. Somehow, the horror of the forest had appeared in front of him as he was reading the page.

Exo shut off his flashlight and sprinted out of the building.

"Don't look back, don't look back, don't look back!" he yelled at himself. After he was sufficiently lost, Exo collapsed and gasped for breath.

He carefully looked around. Nothing. He turned and saw a page blowing in the wind. He cautiously snatched it, suspecting a trap.

It read:

"_**ALWAYS WATCHING"**_

Exo moved on. He reached an area that had what looked like tanks from gas-carrying 16-wheelers. Another maze of horror. He passed this place without being scared to the point of heart failure, securing a page that depicted Slender standing in a forest.

He was sneaking through the forest, hoping to find the next location of a page when he got a headache and started to feel faint. There was a buzz in his ears. Exo thought it was stress-related and kept walking. Too late did he realize them as the effects of being too close to the creature. A piano chord blasted his hearing and Exo took off knowing that it had found him again.

He ran until he tripped over a root. He face planted and grimaced at the pain of the ankle he twisted on said root. He limped away into the dense forest.

Half an hour later or what seemed like weeks of darkness to Exo, he was stumbling through the forest looking for the last two pages. It was after him. It wouldn't relent. Exo was losing his mind slowly. The constant buzzing and scare-tactics were draining his sanity.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled to the darkness. He was forgetting about what attracts Slender. He made the mistake of looking back to yell art it to go away.

Exo saw his hope. He grabbed the page off the tree. He hobbled on, knowing that the thing was slowing closing in.

A house appeared out of the maddening darkness. Exo dove through the front door and slammed it shut. He searched and found the page!

He let out an insane howl of victory. Exo grabbed a gun from the house and went outside to celebrate. He shot off a couple of rounds, hooting after every one.

Suddenly, he heard it. The buzzing.

"No… No! NO! It's not possible! I have your pages. Stop buzzing!"

He looked down at the pages. Then he realized in horror that the page he had recently grabbed off a tree was not a page. It was a flyer for a grocery store.

"No! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

It appeared out of the darkness. Exo shot at it. He also looked at it. He dropped to a knee, his vision blurring. He knew he had hit it though. Exo's head cleared and he got back up. He looked around, gun in hand.

"Come and get me!" he yelled boldly.

Slenderman appeared 10 yards away. Exo tried his final strategy knowing that his gun wouldn't work.

"You're not real!" the assassin shouted at the suited monster. A piano chord blasted but the thing did not get closer. The buzzing was getting quieter. Exo smiled insanely.

"You're not real! You don't scare me! I'd own you, but you don't exist!"

The thing seemed to groan and wither. Its suit weathered and caught fire. The face contorted and shriveled. The monster imploded and black fire shot everywhere. It had reached out for Exo before shaking its fist at him. It was over.

Exo was given a sanity potion from Amnesia and sent back to KIU world. He immediately deleted Slender from his computer. He got up to go get something to eat. He reluctantly turned the corner, still in slender mode. A smaller slenderman was there!

Exo screamed and brought out his Combat Bow.

"Dude! Relax, it's me!" Cloak said taking off the mask. He explained that he had heard that Exo was playing slender and wanted to play a prank on him. Exo said something unkind to him and went to grab a can of soda.

_EOC_

_Please tell me what I should do about KIU In reviews. Blah, blah, blah. Send in the next request if you want. KIU will be updated however you guys want it to be updated. Keep Readin'! _


End file.
